long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yue Yang/Skills
Skills [[Inherent Skill|'Innate Inherent Skills']] * Stars ** Counterfeit Level 6 *** You are as cunning as a fox and as treacherous as a poisonous snake. You are like a chameleon, you live your life in disguise. You are a facade, nobody can see through your heart. Reached level 2 (R=91). Reached level 5 in the three shrines quest (R=309, R=310, R=311, R=312). Reached level six after Intermediate grimoire level up (R=430). *** Mesmerising When the person possessing this skill smiles it triggers a special effect that can hypnotize the other party (only effective towards those of the opposite gender). (R=430) **** Effect: The higher the level of Counterfeit skill is, the stronger this skill will be. It has the power to control females. ** Vision Level 6 *** You have eagle-like eyes and sage-like reactions. Like a god of death, you can see a person's true soul. You have an all-seeing vision that sees through (to the truth/reality of) the world, so you’ll be immune to illusions, can tell if something is fake, and know when someone is bluffing. Vision reached Level 2 (R=52), Level 3 (R=121), Level 4 (R=198), Level 5 (R=269), Level 6 (R=476) . * Blinding: 'Stuns opponents. *** Was misspelled Binding *** (R=148) . * 'Eye Traverse evolves to Eyes Traverse (R=269) . * COMBINED VISION SKILLS: ** Vision '''Level Three plus Eye Traverse: Allows him to learn/steal his opponent's skills. (R=187) ** '''Eyes Traverse plus Vision = Eyes Divine Vision: ''' *** By chanting he can summon X-ray Vision (R=269) *Shadows: Increases battle strength. Requires five shadows to assimilate together and become one. (R=187) . * 'Gemini: ' Level 4 ** Summons a double that has a spiritual connection with the summoner. The double could perform '''Telepathy and Exchange from a certain distance with the summoner, Also grants the ability Pacifier. (R=216), (Leveled up R=305, R=311) . Innate Inherent Domains of Power Through his Inner Realm, Yue Yang was able to discover countless mysterious powers inside his body. They were like a lustrous river of stars. The closest Domains of Power to him, that he was familiar with, were Flame and Exterminating Wheel. As for the powers farther from him, Yue Yang was still unable to feel them clearly. He only knew that they were as vast in number as the stars of the Milky Galaxy… (R=283) I fixed the grammar in this text. . * Devour Domain of Power: 'Allows Yue Yang to ‘Devour’ anything and everything within his domain and make it his own power. (R=283, R=292) ** '''Range: ' Body, ** 'Effects: ' Can ‘devour’ any concept or ‘domain’ as well as the energy of heaven and earth freely. (R=430) . * '''Explosion Domain of Power (aka Star Power R=283): '''Yue Yang can collect and condense starlight in one of his hands to make a sphere of light. When it explodes, the damage is equal to a star exploding. (R=284) ** '''Range: 5-meters. (R=392) ** Effect: Area of Effect damage and varying knockback. It rapidly expands from an extremely small sphere to the size of a nebula that contains constellations, similar to a galaxy. (R=534) . * Wheel Domain of Power:'' ''Described as a giant runic war circle that floats behind Yue Yang’s back. Yue Yang must be in an innate state to use it. It emits bursts of light that attack targets before returning and recharging the runic wheel. At the basic level of power, no one under Innate level 5 can withstand it. (R=188) According to the words of one of Three Great Heaven Leaders Yue Yang is in possession of the True World-Exterminating Wheel. There are some other people with World-Exterminating Wheel but there are extremely few and their wheels are fake. True World-Exterminating Wheel has Immemorial Rune in the middle of the runic circle. Because of this Immemorial Rune is the World-Exterminating Wheel True and a hundred times more powerful. ** Range: Area of sight ** Effect: ' Can cut through anything and everything in its path, Can be charged for a greater effect. (R=538) . * 'Wheel Domain of Power'' (aka ''Starry Sky Domain): A giant rune wheel that is extremely similar to Wheel Domain of Power]. Within ten meters of this giant rune wheel, there is nothing that can affect it. The wheel also possesses a special power and will. It can’t be negated by anything and no external power in this world can affect it. (R=539) Its existence was just like the birth of an entire universe. It had existed since the beginning of everything. It was the exact opposite of the World Exterminating Wheel. One could exterminate everything, the other would remain eternally. The two wheels, Exterminating Wheel and Wheel, are more powerful when used together. No matter which one, there is no way to use them to their maximum effect if it's used alone. The wheel itself has a time limit to its use stated. ** Range: *** For the wheel itself: Area of sight *** Area of Effect: 10 meters ** Time Limit: ??? It has one but the time limit isn't stated. ** Special Attributes: It can't be destroyed. It will always exist. It can be used as a support type domain. . * [Flame|[Nirvana Flame ]]'A one-of-a-kind, Divine-rank fire. Possesses the power to destroy everything (well, almost). Possesses the power to purify everything. Allows the summoner to undergo rebirth/ resurrection/be reborn (if he dies the flames recreate him, exactly as he was before he died—minus his clothing! (R=25+178+417) ** 'Flame Pillar Domain of Power ** Range: Varies ** Effects: *** Purify: 'Nirvana’s Flame has the ability to purify anything and everything into nothingness, thus it is seen as the strongest flame. (R=188+229+322) *** 'Refining: 'The Nirvana Flame also has the ability to refine its user, cleansing them and removing any impurities from their body or soul. (R=229+322) *** 'Weaponized: 'Yue Yang has long attuned to his Nirvana’s Flame and has gained the ability to change its shape, compress and use it as a weapon, mainly in the form of a spear. (R=362) *** 'Rebirth '''or Body or body: Upon taking fatal damage Yue Yang will be covered in the flame of Nirvana and be reborn. *** '''Flame Wings: (R=444) *** Berserker: A berserk state that makes him lose his senses but doesn't harm his body at all, because Rebirth protects him. (R=353) *** Fire Halberd: 'Can be turned into 'Flame Armor '(R=417) *** 'Flame Armor: .' * 'Creation Domain of Power: '''Yue Yang's main domain that he comprehended in the Gate of Life and Death. It is the same as the gate of life and death itself, allowing Yue Yang to use the illusory powers of both the gate of life, to create illusory reality, and the gate of death, to create realistic illusions. There are many similarities with Xue Wuxia and Qian Qian, but a little multiplication, plus his original domain, and the various beasts, and the special effects of all sorts of treasures, real and fake. The only drawback is that his domain has a radius of 100 meters, and the area of effect is quite small. ** '''Range: 100 meters (10 000 meters R=1175) ** Effect: Area of effect is quite small. (Not Stated) . [[Invisible Sword Qi|'Innate Invisible Sword Qi']]' '- Can cut through everything (R=223) Innate Invisible Sword Qi - Foundation * Supreme Sword * Mysterious Three Styles ** Elegant Sword Dance ** Supreme Sword Aim ** Five Insights Back To One * Marvelous Way of the Heart ** [Nature’s Heart]: ''' Gives an indescribable sense of clarity with nature, space, and other elements. (R=153) * This chapter implies this is a skill - need to check this * ** '''Massacring Heart * Open Heaven’s Eyes ** Naked Eyes Traverse ** Heaven Eyes Traverse * Expanse of mind * Sword of control . Innate Invisible Qi - Swords:'' ''They are created out of condensed qi that is harder than any known metal by 10,000 times. At the level of the Heavenly Sword Goddess, the swords can easily destroy everything that exists, such as the world, even the void. No one would be able to block an attack containing that level of power. (R=527-528) * Gui Cang '(R=527) A black greatsword. It's two-meters wide and ten-meters in length. It's a greatsword with its own will that is superior to Divine Equipment. Gui means to gather, to belong or to return; Cang means to conceal or hide – read as 'tsang'. * '''Shuang Hua '(R=527-528) A white longsword. It's white, slender, two-meters long, flexible as a rainbow, and has a blade that's crystal clear. It's a longsword with its own will that is superior to Divine Equipment. Shuang means frost; Hua means magnificent or splendid. * 'Scarlet Xiao Lian '(R=688) * '''Orange Magnificent Light * Yellow Long Yuan '''(R=1163 fully) * '''Green Ocean Wave * Blue Taiyuan * Deep Blue Sea * Purple Stars . Card of Fate: '' ''(R=447-448) When Yue Yang joined the Sky Demons in the Demonic Palace he took the test of the Cards of Fate to gain a new title/name for himself. This kind of testing is extremely rare. It can only be administered once in a hundred years. When he chose his card something unusual happened. (R=447) An image of a dark-gold giant, that looked just like Yue Yang, grew out of Yue Yang’s body within seconds. Yue Yang’s Image of Fate was almost 1000-meters in height. It could be compared to a mountain, a mountain that one was unable to see entirely. A mountain that was able to support the heavens and the earth. Not only that, its two hands seemed to be holding something, and something else appeared on the top of its head. (R=447) There were countless purple-gold flames and platinum lightning that roamed around on the surface of the dark-gold giant. (R=448) Then, another strange event happened. A huge, dark-gold wolf, almost 200-meters in height, emerged from between the knees of the dark-gold giant. It stood on its clawed feet, arched its back, and howled towards the heavens. (R=447) Nearby, in the sky, flame-red lotuses had begun to fly about, accompanied by the pressure from Yue Yang's Lotus. There was also the pressure from the terror of ice, which caused countless snowflakes to fall. At the same time, there were numerous crackling, silver-snakes of coalesced electricity that swam between the snowflakes and fire lotuses. (R=448) Then, the sky split open. The East and West sky had strangely split into two halves. The sunny sky inexplicably turned dark. Dark clouds roiled. A blood-red moon sinisterly peeked out and flashed with a chilling light. Among the rolling clouds, brilliant stars became massive meteors as they fell from the heavens to the earth, one after another. They drew their flaming tails of light across the sky and caused the earth to rumble when they hit. The collapse of the heavens and the earth, the meteor-like waves, were destroying the world... (R=448) The images lasted for three minutes. All of this indicated that there were several hidden meanings. (R=448) . Wolf: Among all the cards, this is the only card that represents the destruction of the world. It's also the fiercest of all the cards in the deck! Compared to cards such as; God of Death, Massacre, Judgment, Destruction, Aurora, Hell, Tower of Blood, this card is far more terrifying because this card represents the end of the world and the fall of the Gods. (R=448) Yue Yang's dark-gold card has many mysterious figures on it. Like the card representing World, there is a big world tree. Like the card representing Fate, there is a giant golden hand. Like the card representing Wolf, there is a brilliant star over the head of a wolf that is swallowing everything in the background. Like a Domain of Power, everyone is affected by the Power of Law contained in the Cards of Fate. His card was a mutation. (R=448) Yue Yang's Card of Fate is seemingly a mutation that joined the three cards below into one. This mutated card has been named 'Sky Wolf' because the name given to a Sky Demon comes from the title of the Card of Fate they drew. Yue Yang's Card of Fate was named 'Sky Wolf'. (R=448) Card of Fate: Wolf '(the 3 cards below were joined into 1) 'World *The one who picks this card gains the ability of creation. They are able to create all things in the world. Only the success rate varies by level. (R=448) Fate *The one who picks this card gains the power to irreversibly control fate. They are freed from all the effects and affects of fate. (R=448) Wolf *Represents the Destruction of the world. It's related to the legend in which a World Destroying Demon Wolf swallows the world. The one who picks this card obtains the power of destruction. If attacked, even the strongest innate would be destroyed forever. Additionally, their spirit / soul will be unable to survive. (R=448) He helps Hui Tai Lang gain (copy) this power, which allows him to easily bite and swallow a Heaven-Rank, Level 5 warrior. . *Background of the Cards of Fate* Sky Crime has possession of the Cards of Fate. There were 100 unusual dark-gold Cards of Fate inside their special box until Yue Yang chose one. The Cards of Fate contain a Power of Law. Once a title was given a specific ability was gained. This kind of testing is extremely rare. It can only be administered once in a hundred years. (R=447-448) The person being tested can only choose one card out of thirty-six. After Yue Yang picked one, there were still thirty-six cards! Upon closer inspection by Sky Crime, the original cards 'World', 'Fate', and 'Sky Wolf' had all disappeared. It was as if they had never existed. The three new cards that took their place were ‘World tree’, ‘The Wheel of Fate’, and ‘Sirius’. Sky Crime was shocked. Of these three new cards, not only had he never seen them before, the explanation and their levels, that were displayed on them, were also miles away from the originals. (R=448) Now there were 101 Cards of Fate. (R=448) . How Yue Yang got the Sky Demon title / name "Sky Wolf". “Ah, in the future here in Demonic Palace, you shall be called ‘Sky Wolf.” Since even Sky Crime was unable to decipher the words on Yue Yang’s card, which were ancient characters, this card shall be the precedent, and Yue Yang shall be officially be given the title of ‘Sky Wolf’.” (R=448) . Other Skills: * 'heart' Mirror: ' Skill gained from completing the Virgo Temple. * 'Fury Fire Lotus: '''A purple-gold colored flame that takes the shape of lotus flowers. It emits a dominating and intimidating feeling of wrath, causing all creatures to feel a sense of uncontrollable fear. It's stronger than Lotus. Originally the Scarlet Concubine’s Lotus skill, Yue Yang gained his own version of this technique after entering his berserk state. Made from unrefined Scarlet-Fire Lotus, Energy Fountains, Divine power of the Guardian Divine Shield, Fluid from a Blood Arrow, and Yue Yang’s Yang ability. (R=418-419) ** Ability to destroy any non-divine level equipment instantly. (R=418) ** Has the ability to generate a deterrent force of wrath in which the quality of the deterrent force depends on the output or size of the fire lotus. (R=419) * '''Telekinesis: A skill that many Innates have but with a much larger area of effect. Area of effect = up to a hundred meters. (R=599) * Teleportation = Teleportation (See Below) * Blood or Blood Contract: ' * 'Strengthening: 'Increases battle strength. Battle strength will be raised by not less than ten times. Now, he would only need one more shadow to create the same effect as the assimilation of two giant shadows. (See above > Innate Skills - Giant Shadows). (R=187) * 'Strengthening: 'Increases battle strength. Battle strength is raised close to that of an Innate Level 3. * 'Beast Creation: ' * '/ Purifying: Using spiritual Qi and/or fire to refine demon beast cores and medical ingredients * Slash - Self-made Sword technique '(improved), ['Eight Hungry Blades Beheading Technique] which Yue Qiu self-created also [World-Destroying Sword Technique]. ** Slash: Earth Splitting Slash: A slash capable of splitting mountains and rivers. Created by Yue Qiu, this was the Yue Clan’s genius warrior, Yue Yang's father. (R=223) ** Slash: Heaven and Earth Collapse: ' ** 'Slash: Lord of Rivers and Mountains: ' ** 'Slash: Universe Reverse: 'Its power is ten times that of Slash: Lord of Rivers and Mountains. ** 'slash: Slaughter of Gods and Demons: ' * 'Chopping: ' * '[Three moves of the Ferocious Tiger]: (Stolen from Tiger Nian) (R=369) *# Strike of the Ferocious Tiger: *# Engulfed by a Hungry Tiger: *# Whip of the Angry Tiger: * Storm: A total of 8 moves. A non-stop combo attack. Self-created by Prince of Zi Jin. It was copied/stolen by Yue Yang the first time he fought with him. ** First Move: Rising * [Two Dragons Vying for Pearls]: Using spiritual Qi, the host creates two fingers from qi and uses them to scoop out their opponent’s eyes. (R=134) * Hand Technique * Staff Technique 'or 'Technique ** Techniques: pounding, piercing, sweeping, thrusting, hacking, deflecting, jabbing, spinning * Yue Clan’s Spear Technique ** Techniques: pounding, piercing, sweeping, thrusting, hacking, deflecting, jabbing, spinning ** (Non-Official Terms) *** Level-Pike Pierce: ' The spear is thrown at high speeds at the target, its power is enough to pierce an enemy equipped with a strengthening type beast. (R=101) *** 'Level-Ascension: The host’s body ascends into the air with his or her spear, the spear then gains the power of three hundred thousand kilos and slams down on the opposing enemies. (R=101) * Yang Twin Fish Circle: ''' Level 2 (R=160) An original skill that Yue Yang created. (R=112) ** Description: Yue Yang uses innate qi to create a ball of flame and a ball of black gas, then manipulates them to revolve around each other, like a spinning Yin and Yang Circle. ** '''Skill Compartments: *** Beheader: Yue Yang spins his Hui Jin Magic Blade to form a circle that engulfs everything. (R=134) **** The ability to reflect or absorb energy type and physical attacks to a limit. (R=160, R=162, R=291) *** Mastery: ''' Yue Yang can control the element of fire after comprehending the Yang pole from his Yin and Yang skills. (R=162) **** '''Fire Immunity – Yue Yang became immune to pure fire-elemental attacks after mastering his yang pole. (R=174, R=368) **** Fire Controller – Yue Yang can control any type of flame he can produce or absorb. (R=162, Hui Jin Magic Blade flames, R=?) *** and Ice Mastery: ''' Yue Yang can control water after comprehending the Yin pole from his Yin and Yang skills. (Mentioned R=165, Mastered R=266) **** '''Water / Ice Immunity – Yue Yang became immune to pure water-elemental attacks after mastering his yin pole. (R=?, R=?) **** Water / Ice Controller – Yue Yang can control any type of water/ice he can produce or absorb. (R=266, R=?, R=?) * Positive Pole: 'Fire ** 'Shield: ** Armour: ** Spear '''or Spear: He can condense the flames on his body into a flaming spear. Learned/stolen from Thousand Goblins Sect Massacring Demon Elder Bai Li Tu Chen (See Character > Tu Chen) (R=187-188) * 'Negative Pole: ' Ice / Water * 'Bow and Ice Arrows: ' Using his mastery over fire and ice, Yue Yang creates a bow of pure flame and arrows of pure water/ice. (R=?, R=278, R=362) ** '''Arrow: Able to blow a hole in a mountain and kill an innate ranker easily in one hit (R=362) ** Arrow - Enchanted: Able to break an innate ranker's grimoire shield. * Purple Lightning: ''' * '''Titan Thunderbolt (R=488) ** bright silver in color, obtained through his devour domain when fighting the imprisoned titan * Awaken '''(R=223) or Awakening (R=225) or 'Armor '(R=341):' Beast-to-Armor transformation. (R=225) The strength of beasts that was described in Ancient times would the beast be able to match its summoner and turn into armor. (R=223) He learned/stole it from Xue Wu Hen (aka The Mysterious Beauty, the FAKE Tian Luo Prince). (R=223-225) Covers the summoner's body in a crystal-like armor. (R=341) ** Effect: Can defend against attacks of the user's cultivation level at base form. * 'Neutralizing (optimal dodging technique): Learned from the loli sword princess in Yue Yang’s dreams, allows for him to minimize shock type damage. (R=216) * '''Eyes Divine Vision: (X-Ray Vision gained from combining Yue Yang’s Eyes Traverse with the Vision - Needs to be chanted) (R=269) ** Gives all the benefits from both skills plus a focusing effect. This eliminates unnecessary information Yue Yang may not want. * Vision: (A skill gained from combining Yue Yang’s Vision level four and Heaven’s Eyes level one.) (R=198) * Teleportation: 'Immediate movement, disappearing from one place and then appearing immediately in another. (R=148) Control is normally required to learn this skill. Using Innate Qi he first has to create a sphere of space. Then he must allow the space to take a physical form of a vortex, a passageway (Space Vortex). He then steps into the Space Vortex to teleport. Yue Yang learned how to teleport by imitating the Marquis of Zi Jin’s Space Teleportation ability. (R=153) ** Allows Yue Yang to teleport 100 meters instantly, accuracy is dependent on Yue Yang’s state of mind. (R=156) * 'Innate Qi Control (Non-official Terms): *# Purify: ' Using his innate qi, he can purify demonic qi. Similar to how plant type beasts can purify demonic qi. (R=39) *# 'Scan or Sensing: ' Using his innate qi, he can probe a target and detect various things about his target such as its attributes. (R=40) *# 'Infuse: Using his innate qi, Yue Yang can infuse his sword Qi into objects or life-forms to increase or evolve its power. (R=40) *# Shape: Using his innate qi, Yue Yang can shape his innate qi into any shape or form by controlling it with his will. (R=337) * Instant Grimoire Summoning]: The ability to summon the grimoire instantly (R=115) * Shield: The ability to enter and exit your grimoire halo shield. * Grimoire Summon: Whenever Yue Yang is on the verge of dying, he can summon his Celestial Grimoire. (R=150) * Madness '''or Berserk:' The state in which Yue Yang has gone mad, in this state, he is about 1.5 to 2.0 stronger than normal but barely can keep his rationality to the point of losing it entirely, the increase from then on is reflected by how mad he is. (R=155 + R=352) * '''Knowledge' ** Runes ' *** tragic guy’s mother’s knowledge/inheritance *** Wu Hen/Sickly Beautys' research *** Ghost Genius Yue Gang puppet rune knowledge **** anti-puppet Rune Circle *** Starlight Rune Pattern *** God Rune Boundary **** Heaven Runes and Ancient Runes from the Four-sided Divine Stele and the dwarf blood slaves a super defensive runic war circle. (R=541, R= 542, R=543) ** Demon language ** Xiao Wen Li’s knowledge and memory fragments ** Empress Fei Wen Li’s inheritance * 'Aurora: ' Gained sill after doing Fusion with Luo Hua. * ['Body Fusion] ** Techniques: ' ** 'Body Fusion: ' ** 'Fusion: Skill to control and blend his Innate Qi with his beasts''' ' * 'Chain' (Xiao Wen Li) * 'Vision' (Fei Wen Li) * 'Tolerance' (Bloody Queen) * 'Feather' (Bloody Queen) ** ‘Heaven Feather’ was that Red could share the transformed state of ‘War Feather’ * 'Whip or of Agony' (Bloody Queen) ** A combination of the fury of Yue Yang’s berserk mode, the resentment of the Scarlet Concubine’s despair, and the original power of pain of the Flame Whip. * 'Shadow' (Golden Mask) ** Summons an evil shadow with half the strength of the summoner for an hour. Evil Shadow will disappear automatically when its strength is depleted. '''Other Abilities' Medicine Refining: After Yue Yang got the Medicine Encyclopedia he decided to study medicine refining. References Category:Skills